One Last Chance
by Lady Kagome
Summary: Amael is the princess of Rivendell Legolas is the prince of Mirkwood and they're in love Amael is then captured and Legolas must find her. Legolas/oc PLEASE R&R CHAPTER IS FINALLY POSTED SRRY IT TOOK SO LONG
1. Remambrance

Chapter 1 Remembrance

Disclaimer: I own Amael. I do not own any of the others though I wished I owned Legolas.

Amael Anarhin looked over the city of Rivendell. If her father went over the sea soon she would be it's Mistress. Most thought this odd because she was the youngest child of Elrond Half- Elven. She had two older brothers named Elladan and Elrohir it took a keen eye to tell them apart. The thought of them staying in one place for more then a week made Amael smile. She loved her brothers very much, but ever since their mother had to go over the sea after a terrible orc attack, her brothers wandered Middle- Earth. She also had an older sister named Arwen Evenstar, who would of become mistress of Rivendell had it not been for her love of the human, Aragorn, heir to the throne of Gondor. Amael suspected that she would give up her immortality for him. Amael loved Imladris, as it was often called by the elves, though she was not raised here. She was raised with her grandparents Galadriel and Celeborn in Lothló rien, The Golden Wood. She was unsure why this was and she had never asked her father, she assumed he had his own reasons. 

She looked over Imladris again. As the sun hit it her thoughts strayed to a tall elf like herself. He also had the long blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. He was a wood elf like herself. Only Amael had forest green eyes. He had loved her and she loved him, but when her brothers asked her to come with Aragorn and them to learn archery swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat, she could not refuse. She felt a stab of guilt and regret as she saw his face when she told him her decision. 

" Legolas, I miss you so. My heart will always be with you melamine," she said aloud. Sometimes she wished she hadn't gone but quickly took back the thought. She had learned much in those few years. She was one of the best archers in Imladris and her swordsmanship was as good as any. Legolas said he understood, but Amael wondered if he really had. She felt two heavy hands on her shoulders. 

" Thinking of him again?" Her father asked.

" Father, do you think I made the right decision?" She asked him.

" The choice was yours and yours alone, and a difficult one at that. I can not tell you if you had made the right one for both had rewards and consequences," he awnsered. 

" But thanks to my decision I may never see my true love ever again," She said

" Don't say that. In fact I just got word from King Thranduil that Legolas will be here before the sun sets on the last day of Astron," He said.

" I will await the day," she said. Then he bid that she left the balcony and came to dinner. As she followed him out the door she glanced once more at the setting sun and thought to herself " finally I get to see him again." 


	2. the Dream

Chapter 2 The Dream

Amael awoke with a start. She had a terrible nightmare. But the more she tried to remember the more the dream slipped from her like trying to hold water in your cupped hands. 

All she could remember was that she was in a dungeon of some sort. She saw Legolas and called out to him. He was trying to get in the cell she was in. The guard came up behind him " Legolas look out!" she screamed. He saw the guard and turned to fight him he knocked out the guard and went to the cell "I need to go there will soon be many guards. I need help. I will come back for you melamine. you have to trust me I will come back." he said through his tears the thought of losing her was to great for him. " I have to go. I love you and I will come back," with that he turned and ran away quickly

"Legolas, Legolas come back" she screamed " Please please come back" the guard came in and started beating her until she was quiet. She hung her head in shame.

It was a terrible dream. It like she remembered much but there was still much more and she wanted to the know what it was. She changed from her nightclothes into breeches, a tunic, riding boots and arm guards. She grabbed her quiver and bow. She intended to go to the archery range and try to shake off the dream. As she went out into the hall she ran into her brother. " Elledan I'm sorry," she said

" Good Morning Sister, did you sleep well?" He asked as though he already knew what was running thru her mind.

" Not really" she said honestly " I had a terrible dream" As she began to tell about her dream, Elrohir came up behind them "what's going on" he asked

"Amael is telling about the terrible dream she had" Elladan said. Amael resumed her telling. When she was finished she looked at her brothers as though expecting some sort of answer or comment or something. 

" I don't know what to tell you sister except that we should all pray you do not have our mother's gift," Elrohir said.

"Gift? What gift?" Amael asked.

" Well it was both a gift and a burden. You see whenever mother had a dream it would always come true. The good and the bad. We called it a gift because she could warn us of battle or anything as long as she dreamed it," Elladan said. " Her last dream was that she would be attacked but she woke up before she saw the outcome. We were the ones who woke her up. If only we hadn't she would still be here,"

" Elladan nothing could have prevented the attack its not your fault nor anyone else's." Amael told her brother. 

" Well you should speak to father about the dream. Maybe he can tell you what it means," said Elrohir.

" I will after I go shoot a few arrows just to shake it off," she answered. And with that she quickly headed out to the archery range. 

Elrond walked up to the archery where he watched his youngest daughter shoot arrow after arrow. Every target had an arrow in the dead center, some even had two arrows where split the other down the middle. He walked up to Amael as quietly as he could, but quietly enough for she turned and pointed an arrow at his chest. 

' Your hearing has sharpened my daughter, as have your reflexes." he said slightly amused. His daughter looked like a princess, yet acted like a prince. 

" Well father one day they wont be as sharp." she said with a grin.

" On that day I will no longer attempt to sneak up on you, for the fear of having an arrow in my chest," he answered returning her grin. 

" Your bothers just came and told me about your dream," he said his grin vanishing leaving only the look of a worried father. 

" Father it's nothing, just a bad dream from staying up to late." she said reassuringly. 

" Very well, but if you have it again tell me,' he said worriedly. Then he started to laugh.

" What's so funny" Amael asked.

" I remember when I had to reassure you after a bad dream now your reassuring me. Just kind of ironic don't you think?" he asked. 

Just then a messenger came running up " my lord we have word that prince Legolas Greenleaf will be arriving with in the hour." 

Amael took off running.

"Wait' her father called "don't you want to change first?" he asked

" Very well" she said and ran towards her room. When she got inside she went to her wardrobe and threw open the doors. She quickly searched for a dress. She found a green one and put it on. Then her sister Arwen came in and helped her with her hair. When she was finished she looked at Amael " you look so beautiful Amael" 

" I look like a girl," she said with a bit of disapproval.

" Amael this is one of those times when you are supposed to look like a girl. Legolas will be here soon. Go and meet him," she answered while pushing Amael out the door.

Amael went out to the gate and awaited Legolas's return. 

As she stood there she realized something. Maybe the reason she didn't marry Legolas was because she was afraid of having to stay in one place. She just used her brothers as an excuse and she was pretty sure Legolas knew that. Her thoughts were broken by the sound of a horse riding through the gates. She looked up and saw him. He looked the same as last time she saw him. She had a hard time keeping herself from running to him. He dismounted and gave his horse to one of the servants that worked in the stable. 

" Amael? Amael is that you?" he asked.

Amael bowed to him "How do you do your highness?" she asked respectfully. 

He returned her bow " very well and you Princess?" It was a traditional way for royal elves to greet each other. 

" Good. I will escort you to your room the journey must have tired you out greatly," she answered. 

As they walked they started talking 

" What have you been doing Amael? I have missed you so. I thought about you every night, wondering why you did not marry me. Was it something I did?" he asked solemnly.

" No of course not. It was just that I had to learn many things and my brothers were just the ones to teach me. I thought about you every night as well. I have missed you melamine," she said with the same seriousness. " if you" she hesitated.

" if I what?" he asked " Amael you know you can tell me anything"

" well I think the reason I didn't marry you was because I was afraid that I would have to just stay and do nothing . I was just using my brothers' training as an excuse. I'm so sorry" she finished and looked at the floor. 

Legolas lifted her head " don't be in fact I was worried about the same thing you know I love you and I always will," he said as he pressed his lips against hers. Amael felt as though she could float away in his arms. They broke apart. 

" my father wishes to speak to you. Come on" she said. And led him to the council room where her father always went to think or speak with guests.

TBC Reveiws please What do you think? flames welcome 


	3. The First Meeting

Chapter 3 The first meeting

As Amael and Legolas walked through the forest hand-in-hand, Amael recalled the time that they had met.

It was a cool spring day and Amael was in the forest climbing trees. As she leapt from branch to branch she spied a handsome young elf, apparently lost, wandering through the forest. Amael leapt down in front of him. 

"Excuse me sir," he asked Amael. " Do you know the way to Imladris?"

" Perhaps, who are you?" she asked him.

" Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood." he said " and you are"

" Lady Amael Anahrin of Imladris. And yes I do know the way to Imladris." she answered. 

" You're a lady?" he asked. " Why are you out here?"

" Because I hate being a lady. You get to do nothing. I'd rather be out of doors climbing in the trees and walking in the forest." she replied hotly.

" Will you show me the way to Imladris, I am both hungry and weary," Legolas asked.

" Very well" Amael said. 

By the time they reached Imladris Amael had learned much about Legolas. He was 2018* only two years older then herself. There was a great war going on in his home of Mirkwood, his father King Thranduil, though it best for his son if he stayed with Lord Elrond in Imladris.

Amael showed Legolas to his room. " Would you like to rest or eat now?" she asked him. Hoping that he would choose to eat, so she could be with him longer. She had elves all her life but somehow he was different. She cared about him very much.

" I Am rather hungry, I think I will eat first" he answered, knowing that he would be able to spend more time with her. All his life he had never met a she-elf quite like her. Even though he had not known her very long he knew that she was special. 

Legolas stayed in Imladris for four years, and in that time Legolas and Amael were practically inseparable. When it came time for him to leave, he asked Amael to come with him, to marry him.

Amael was faced with a terrible decision, for her brothers Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir had asked her to come with them on a journey across Middle Earth, to learn swordsmanship, archery and hand to hand combat. Amael choose to go with her brothers, but when she told Legolas the look on his face almost killed her. 

" I love you," he said as he kissed her goodbye. 

" I love you too" she replied. " I will miss you" 

With that Legolas rode away, when he was out of sight, Amael turned and ran into her room.

" Amael" Legolas's voice brought her back to reality. " Can I trust you to keep your eyes closed, or do you need a blindfold" he asked teasingly. He was taking Amael to a special place and he did not want her to see where it was.

" Can't you just tell me where we're going?" she asked.

" No, where would the fun be in that?" he answered her.

" Very well" she said and covered her eyes with her hands. When she opened her eyes a beautiful sight met her eyes. They were in a small clearing, backed with a small waterfall.

" Do you remember this place?" he asked her smiling at the look on her face. 

" Yes, we came here many times when you stayed with us," she answered her eyes dancing with joy. 

" Shall we eat now?" he asked, and began pulling food out of his pack. Soon they were eating and laughing. 

Before they left Amael told Legolas that she needed to fill her water skin. As she crouched down to fill it, in the stream she heard a rustle, and drew her sword. She didn't know why she took her sword; she felt that she would need it. She was ambushed by orcs. There were so many, as she fought more came. Soon they overwhelmed her, the hit her in the head hard, but not before she could yell, "Legolas help me"

They carried her limp form away. 

Legolas heard her yell and ran to where she where she had been filling her water skin and saw many dead orcs on the ground. He knew what happened and ran to follow them, but they had traveled very fast and he could not catch up. He ran back to Imladris as fast as he could, and got his horse out of the stables. 

He couldn't catch up the orcs; they had gotten to far ahead. But he could follow their footprints easily enough. 

When Amael woke up her hands were bound to a pole and her feet chained to the ground, she was on her stomach, her bare back facing up. She looked around and saw four orcs standing over her, smiling evilly, with whips in their hands. One by one they let their whips fly across her back. The torture went on for, what seemed to Amael, forever. As one of the orcs lead her to the cell where she was to be kept, he saw that her face showed none of the pain he knew she felt. He chained her to the wall and beat her badly.

Legolas hid in a tree and killed the few orcs that were guarding the entrance; he ran in and began his search for Amael.

TBC Please review Flames Welcome, 


	4. Found

Chapter 4 Found

When Amael woke up from her short sleep, one of the guards came in. 

"The captain wants you." he said, and with that he unchained her from the wall, and tied her hands in front of her with a long rope so he could lead her. He pushed her roughly out the door where another guard took the rope that bound her, and lead her to a large room. Once again she was chained to the pole. The orc whipped her back until the captain came in. He demanded that she be unchained and stood up before him. The guards did as they were told. Amael felt vulnerable standing there helpless before them, but she quickly spotted her chance to escape as the captain turned his back on her. She ran as fast as she could away from that room, but soon she was lost and she could hear the orcs coming after her. One lay hidden in the shadows, as she ran by him he flashed his sword out in front of her. She fell to the ground clutching her side. The orc picked her up and brought her back to the room she had escaped from. By then the guards and captain had realized that she had gone and were frantically searching for her. The captain ordered her to be beaten and whipped. Amael had never felt such pain in her life. She screamed loudly, every part of her was bloody and on fire, she wished that she would die. As she grew unconscious her last thought was of Legolas. 

Legolas ran through the halls as fast as he could with out drawing attention to himself. He had no idea where Amael might be. Then, he heard her scream and ran towards it. He found the room where he had heard the scream. He looked around in horror, there was blood everywhere, and on the ground were whips and clubs; all covered with blood. There was no sign of Amael. Once again he set off in search of her. As he went through the halls he heard two orcs talking. 

"We had better hurry, you know how Gulosh and his friend get when they're not relieved from duty on time."

"Why does this she-Elf need four guards anyway?" the second one asked.

"Didn't you hear what happened? She almost escaped and if she can escape from the Captain then she can escape from a little cell." the other orc said.

"What does the Captain want her for?" 

"I don't know, actually I don't think he even knows who she is. I never asked and if you want both your hands you won't either!"

Legolas heard this and followed the two orcs. Once he was sure that the four guards could not see him, he quickly pulled out his bow and shot them. He ran to the cell. 

"Amael! Thank the Valar I found you!"

"Legolas, get me out of here they are going to….Look out!" she screamed. A guard was sneaking up behind him. Legolas drew his knife and stabbed him in the stomach. Soon there were ten guards all trying to attack Legolas. 

"Amael I have to go, I need to get help. Soon every orc will be here. I can't fight them all." Legolas told her.

"You can't go, they'll torture me. Last time someone left me, I was nearly killed!" she said, tears streaming down her face.

"I have to but I will come back. You have to trust me, I would never leave you to torment, melamin. I have to go." then he turned and ran, tears were threatening to fall.

"Legolas?! Legolas come back, please come back Legolas!" she screamed. She kept screaming until one of the guards, who had come to see who was in the fortress, beat her until she was quiet. She hung her head in shame, bloodied and bruised. 

The captain came into Amael's cell. 

"What is your name she-Elf?" he asked her sharply. 

"Amael Anahrin, daughter of Elrond Half-Elven." she said proudly, holding her head up. 

The orc started to laugh, a horrible laugh. Then he spit at her feet.

"You think you are worth enough to be a daughter of Elrond? You are more foolish then any Elf I have ever met."

"Beat her till she is an inch from death, keep her alive though, she may prove useful." 

a/n: srry so short. The next chapt. will be longer I promise!! Thnx I might be ending it soon. Then ill write another. 

TBC pleez review. Flames will be used to cook my dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Amael awoke to a distant pounding, for a moment she thought herself at home and that was her father coming in to tell her to come have some breakfast. Then she realized the cruel reality. It was another day in captivity, another day of torture and pain. The pounding was that of the guards outside her door. They were playing same foolish game of banging their swords against the wall to see if they could wake her up. When they saw she was awake, they called for the captain. 

She was lifted onto her knees. The captain forced some hot burning liquid down her throat.

"There that will keep you from becoming unconscious again. And that's a good thing, right? ?" He grinned evilly. He threw some stale bread and water at her feet. 

" Give her time to eat then bring her to the 5th chamber," he said as the orcs began to laugh at what was about to happen to her. 

As Amael ate she wondered what was in the 5th chamber. The orc guard came in and bound her hands tightly. " Let's go she-elf" he told her harshly. 

He led her through many doors and passageways, she tried to remember her way through but soon found it to difficult. " Don't be thinkin' of escaping now, there are so many dead ends and traps you would be caught or killed or both," the orc said with a smirk " and we don't want that happening now do we?" 

He pushed her in the door of the chamber, she saw it was filled with many different things, and none of them looked too pleasant to her. As the door shut the orcs grinned evilly and Amael's screams of pain were heard though out the entire castle and hears by any directly outside. 

Soon Amael was to weak and tired to scream but if any looked in her eyes, they would see so deep a look of pain and sadness that one would wonder why she was not yet dead and free of any pain and torment. 

Legolas rode hard to Imladris, hoping that by the time he would get there and back he would not be to late. As he rode through the gates, he quickly dismounted and ran through the entrance to the Elven City. He ran through the halls desperately searching for Elrond. He ran into Elledan.

" Why in such a rush, Legolas?" he asked him.

" My sincerest apologies Elledan. Where is your father?"

" I'm not sure…" he stopped and looked at Legolas, " why what's wrong?"

" It's Amael" he was cut off by Elrond

" Where is she, Legolas" he said a look of worry and sadness in his eyes. 

" In an orc fortress about 150 miles form here," he said.

" Alright Elledan, and Elrohir will help you get her. You can leave tomorrow"

" But we should leave now" said Legolas

" No, you are weary you will rest so you can fight tomorrow"

" But my lord.." Legolas argued like a small child who wanted his way

" No buts Legolas" 

TBC 

PLEASE R/R flames are welcome

A.N. sorry chapter 5 took so long, chapter 6 is almost done


	6. Home, but not Safe

Chapter Six.

Amael awoke with the usual distant drumming in her head. She replayed yesterday's events in her head. She couldn't believe what the captain had done to her. She felt so hopeless so lost, but then she remembered that soon it would all be over. The guard came in 

"Come on she-elf, the captain wants to talk to you." He led Amael out of her cell and walked her down the hall, when another orc came and started arguing with him. Amael saw her chance and crept slowly away from the orcs, but not before she grabbed one of their daggers. She crept quietly listening for any guards. She followed another orc, and found he lead her to the armory. She quickly grabbed a quiver with a bow and many arrows. Then she heard the orcs running they had finally realized she was gone. She ran down a hall and found it lead to a back door. She ran out the door, and shot the guards that were at the gate. Then she ran, she ran far and fast away from her torment and away from her pain. She knew where she was going. Finally she found herself unable to run and she collapsed in the middle of the forest, hoping she would be found.

"WHAT?!" the captain yelled. "What do you mean she escaped?" 

"She's gone sir, She is not in the fortress or with in a 3 mile diameter of the fortress. She must have run very fast. She left no footprints either," The guard said quickly.

"Very well." The captain thought for a moment. "Most likely she will die before she can reach Rivendell, she was terribly weakened and injured. We will leave her to die," he said. And with that no one argued. 

Legolas dismounted his horse and lead it to a stream. They both needed a rest; Legolas was so tired that if he moved another step he would collapse. As he drifted into a deep sleep, he had a puzzling dream. 

He was looking for Amael, but she had escaped. He was looking for her in the forest. When he found her limp form. He thought she was dead. Then she opened her eyes and smiled at his before falling back into a deep sleep knowing she was safe at last. 

Amael awoke when the sun crept over the trees, and she felt the effects of her escape from last night. She hurt so bad, even with her healing powers; she wouldn't be able to go far. She listened carefully and heard a small stream. She walked towards it and stopped. There was Legolas, sleeping right there. She walked over to him slowly and looked at him. 'So he did come back' she thought as she brushed a strand of hair away from his face. Legolas awoke suddenly at her touch. He grabbed her wrist and pinned her under him, blade at her throat.

"Amael" He looked at her, unbelieving.

"Yes, it's me. I es…" She trailed off as she fell unconscious from her injuries. Legolas gently picked her up and placed her on his horse. He mounted behind her, and rode back to Rivendell as fast as his horse could go. 

As his horse entered the gates, the guards ran towards him, stunned at what they saw. Legolas dismounted, picked up Amael and ran into the Last Homely House. He ran into Amael's room. He set her down on the bed, then went to find Lord Elrond. 

"Milord, I found her, she is in her room, but she is terribly wounded. We need your best healers as quickly as possible, I'm not sure how much longer she has," 

Elrond nodded, "I'll go fetch the healers, you go to her keep her here, until the healers come,"

Legolas looked at him confused, "What do you mean Milord?" 

"She loves you, and if you ask her and help her, she will remain in this world to be with you. You will know what to do," And with that Elrond turned and headed towards the Healing Houses. Legolas ran back to Amael's room. She was fading fast. He grabbed her hand and talked to her

"Amael, please stay here with me, I need you. If you leave me, I don't know what I would do." He let his tears fall onto her as he talked to her. Elrond ran in with the healers. They sent the two of them out, and began to work. It was terrible for Elrond and Legolas; all they could do was wait.

A few hours later, the healer came out and spoke to them. "If she can make it through the night, she will be all right, but we aren't sure if she can make it that long. I'm sorry" then he and the other healers walked away, leaving Legolas and Elrond with Amael. Legolas grabbed her hand, and kissed her forehead. He began praying that she would stay there. And that's how they stayed for the remainder of the night.

A/n.. Ahhh Cliffy!!! If I get enough reviews I'll post the final two chapters. If not, ***Shrugs Shoulders*** Guess you'll just be left hanging. Srry it's so short and OOC but hey at least I wrote it. Srry it took so long, but ive been marjorly busy. Oh and flames will be used to burn my report cards!! Please be honset!


End file.
